memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Phillip Green
Colonel Phillip Green (usually called "Colonel Green") was a United States of America presidential nominee, eventually becoming a militia leader on Earth during its Third World War. :Prior to ''Star Trek: Enterprise, Green was called Edward Featherstone Green, a name given to him by FASA. The first name was taken from actor Phillip Pine, who played the genocidal warlord in Star Trek: The Original Series.'' He was noted as being active during the Eugenics Wars where he was a British Colonel who turned traitor and helped Khan Singh invade Australia. In future decades, the term "green" was a term used to denote a human who served a nonhuman conqueror. ( ) Green was also known to use the name 'Aaron Jenkins'. It is unknown whether this was in fact his real name, or simply an alias. ( ). Phillip Green also ran military operations that led to genocide in Africa, Asia and South America. ( ) In 2052, Green ran for President of the United States of America; however, he ended up losing. The following year saw Green and his people launch nuclear and biological attacks that are believed to have begun World War III. ( ) In the middle of the war, Green led a faction of violent ecoterrorists whose actions resulted in the death of some 37 million people. ( ) Certain sources state that this group was known as the Optimum Movement which waged a nuclear war on the United States. His reputation for striking at his enemies during negotiations was still well-known by the 23rd century, to Captain Kirk. ( }}; ) He was remembered for ordering the murder of hundreds of thousands of people sick from radiation poisoning left from the nuclear weapons. John Frederick Paxton once rationalized it by saying that generations of humans would have suffered from deformations and other genetic defects. ( }}) :"In the shadow of this incalculable devastation, we find ourselves facing a colossal challenge. There's an entire world to rebuild. Not only our cities and homes, but mankind itself. Now is not the time for timidity and second-guessing. We cannot afford to doubt ourselves. Unless we act decisively, we pass on the scars of mutation and decay to future generations. For the sake of our children, and our children's children, we must reject the impure and cast it out!" - Speech by Colonel Green, 2055 In 2056, Green gave another, similar speech in the radioactive ruins of Washington, DC, enclosed in a protective bubble, where he ordered the establishment of the World Medical Organization, among whose goals would be the enforcement of Green's genocidal eugenics policies. ( ) Green was eventually executed by the immortal being known as Flint, who ordered the detonation of ebola-based bioweapons (to which Flint himself was immune) which killed Green and his staff. Flint was very likely aided in his efforts by an underground resistance movement which had coalesced in opposition to Green's totalitarian policies (which included the future commander of the [[SS Conestoga|SS Conestoga]], Captain Andrew Paul Mitchell), and which fought to restore the ideals of a "free America". ( , ) Upon learning of his death, large-scale celebrations were held in some of the surviving corners of the Earth by many war-weary victims. By the time of the 23rd century, Green was remembered in the same league as other destructive individuals as Genghis Khan and Osama bin Laden. ( ) :There exists a discrepancy in that some sources list Green as British and others list him as American, particularly as it relates to the idea of Green running for President of the United States of America. External links * category:humans category:colonels category:military personnel category:military leaders category:world War III Category:Humans (21st century)